fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 4/7/16
(A video plays, recapping last week’s Chaos. Two contract signings between Hideo Itami and Hiroshi Tanahashi, and later Kevin Owens and Kazuchika Okada are announced for tonight. The main event is announced to be AJ Styles teaming up with Bray Wyatt to take on The Mighty Don’t Kneel.) SEGMENT 1: The ring is set up for a contract signing. Renee Young is in the ring to officiate this one. Hideo Itami comes out first to the ring to a huge pop. Itami signs the contract and grabs a mic. Itami: This is nothing more than a formality. I already know that you and I are both going to step into that ring and battle for the championship. All this does is make it official… but were you really going to skip out on the match? You have more to prove than I do. You already beat me, but can you do it again, that’s what everyone is wondering. Be thankful you’re as slippery as you are, because one GTS and your title reign will be over. Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to cheers and some boos, and enters the ring, signing the contract. Tanahashi: You can try to spin however you’d like, but the fact is that I’m the champion, and I’ve already beaten you clean. You should be thanking me for this title opportunity, not disrespecting me. Well that’s the problem with you and your mentor, no matter how good you think you are, you will never be as great as me. Tanahashi turns and walks away but Itami reels him in and goes for the GTS!!! But Tanahashi fights out of it and PUTS ITAMI THROUGH THE TABLE WITH THE DRAGON SUPLEX! Tanahashi climbs up to the turnbuckles and drops on Itami with the High Fly Flow. Tanahashi poses with the title over Itami. MATCH 1: Neville vs Jeff Hardy vs Austin Aries Hardy wins the match after covering Aries after a Swanton Bomb. SEGMENT 2: Neville is walking to the back after his match. Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Excuse me Neville, great match out there. I have a question, how do you feel competing in the Championship Scramble at Summer Showdown to defend your championship? Neville: How do I feel? Great. I’m a fighting champion. I don’t cheat, because I don’t need to. Even if I lose, I’ll just head out there and try again. This is more than just holding the belt. It’s about being a champion, a good champion that the people deserve. This is why I value the Pure Championship, the other titles come with drama and story. This championship is just about the competition. I love wrestling, Renee, and I’m good at it. I’m not worried, I’m excited to have a match of that significance at Summer Showdown. MATCH 2: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Manny Andrade Nakamura picks up the win at 10 minutes with the Bomaye. After the match, The Rock comes out to the ramp. Rock: Shinsuke! Good match there! Now, The Rock knows that Shinsuke Nakamura is one of the best on Chaos. But The Rock isn’t just here to put on a great match. The Rock is here because he wants to make a big announcement for his career. The Rock is sorry he lied to the fans when he said he’s back for one night only… because The Rock has one announcement to make and that’s that The Rock is back for good baby! IF YOU SMELL…. WHAT THE ROCK… IS… COOKING! Nakamura looks down at The Rock and flashes him a thumbs up as the crowd goes wild for his announcement. MATCH 3: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINALS: War Machine vs Y2BAYBAY Kota Ibushi comes down to the ring at 12 minutes and distracts Rowe, allowing Cole to hit him with the Panama Sunrise for the 3 count! After the match, War Machine tries to attack Ibushi but he manages to escape. MATCH 4: Dalton Castle vs Tyler Breeze Castle wins the rubber match at 13 minutes with the Bang-A-Rang. SEGMENT 3: Rowe and Hanson angrily make their way backstage and run into Dario Cueto. Rowe: I WANT IBUSHI! I’m going to teach that sushi-eating piece of shit a lesson. I know you wanted us on security for the main event Dario, but I swear to God I’m not going to let that piece of shit get away with this. Hanson has agreed to stay out of this one and focus on the match, but please let me go one on one with him. He’s a liability to your mission Dario, and I am going to take him out. Cueto: Of course. I’m very grateful for your help, and I did promise him a match, I guess it’s going to be against you. You got it Raymond. Rowe and Hanson walk off. MAIN EVENT: AJ Styles vs Bray Wyatt The match ends in a no-contest at 14 minutes when Finn Balor interferes. Balor takes down both men with Bloody Sundays and poses over them. SEGMENT 4: The ring is set up for another contract signing. Dario Cueto is out to officiate. Rowe and Hanson, and Lesnar are next to Dario. Kazuchika Okada comes out first to a big pop and signs the contract. Okada: It’s only a matter of time Owens. Look at us, are you really going to rebel against our authority with just Kota Ibushi and Randy Orton? Kevin Owens music hits as he makes his way down to the ring. Owens signs the contract and grabs a mic. Owens: I haven’t really had a chance to explain myself until now. I wasn’t aligning myself with Shane McMahon at ROTC. I had another motive. One of you said it last week, I didn’t want a new authority figure; I wanted none. And if I’d known that you, Dario, would be the replacement, I would have laid down for Shane right at the start. Trust me, I’m by no means a pure baby faced hero now. But if fighting against you makes me good, then I guess I’m Superman now. Remember, I’m still the champion, and that’s what matters to me. I value what makes a champion great. I win clean, I fight till I can’t fight anymore… that’s what I respected about Shane. And that’s why I was going to give him the win, until Okada here interfered. He signed himself the golden ticket in his mind, but what he really did was cut a deal with the Devil. I’m not going to let ANYONE suffer at your hands Dario. Just like I managed to remove Shane from power, I’m going to get rid of you. I don’t care what this little group of gay kids are, I’m the champion and it’s going to goddamn stay that way. Owens turns to walk way BUT BROCK LESNAR GRABS HIM AND SUPLEXES HIM THROUGH THE TABLE! Rowe and Hanson pick him up, AND OKADA HITS HIM WITH THE RAINMAKER. Orton and Ibushi run down but are quickly blindsided by Lesnar on the ramp! Lesnar suplexes Ibushi and hits Orton with the F5! Okada, War Machine, and Lesnar stand over Owens, while Dario grabs his mic and stands over Owens. Cueto: This, perro, this is my dynasty. We are The Righteous and The Wicked, here to serve justice and punish those who have wronged me. Who will stand a chance against us? Brock Lesnar, the Beast. Raymond Rowe and Todd Hanson, the Machines of War. Kazuchika Okada, the Ace. And I, Dario Cueto, am the kingpin. This is my EMPIRE! MY DYNASTY! MY KINGDOM! AND NO ONE WILL BURN IT DOWN! The show ends with Cueto standing over Owens with Okada, War Machine, and Lesnar around him while the crowd boos.